Falling into Fire, Rising from the Ashes
by UnluckyWriter
Summary: As America's strength wanes and China grows into a superpower, both begin to change. In the midst of WW3, both England and Russia find that they have more in common than they expected, whether they like it or not. USUK, RoChu, GerIta, PruCan, Spamano, etc
1. Fallen

_**Falling into Fire, Rising from the Ashes**_

_**UnluckyWriter**__**: Well…this came to be after I watched various news channels, from CNN, to Headline News, to Fox, I have watched pieces of them all and have learn so much more about our nation and small world. It was depressing. And then this dude on the TV began talking about superpowers and Berlin Wall, and yada, and I went, **__"Hmm…Since America has tons of trillions of bucks in debt owed to China…-GASP- China's gonna eventually be a SUPERPOWER NATION." __**Cue, the ideas, the raging plot bunny kamikazes, and cereal insane laughter eruptions problem. Love it. Also, this was ORIGINALLY supposed to be a LARGE oneshot, but I thought it would be too long, so I decided to go with Stargazer500's suggestion, and turn this into a multi-chap.**_

_**Pairings:**__** RoChu (Russia/Chin), USUK (America/England), GerIta (Germany/Italy), GiriPan (Greece/Japan), PruCan (Prussia/Canada), friendship!Russia/England, etc.**_

_**Rating**__**: M for safety**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Haven't I already gone over this? If I was the owner of Hetalia, not only would I screw it up from hell to heaven, I would accidentally kill countless innocents for actually reading the messed up creation. Is countless billions dead yet from my version of Hetalia? No. So that means I don't own. Pity.**_

_**WARNING:**__** OOCness, profanity, angst, horror (?), emotional stuff, CHARACTER DEATH(S), sing-along-songs, weapons, war, some gory bits, **__**etc**__**. You don't like, press the back button. It'll be your light… Wait, I said don't shoo- *Shot***_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Due to unpaid debt, America has fallen from Leadership Status," the chairman of the World Powers meeting solemnly announced.

England watched the mentioned nation stiffen at the words, horrified look crossing spectacled face, before, at the request of his superior, he stood up and went to the front of the room, standing alongside another silent nation. The sunny blonde trembled, hands twitching almost imperceptibly. The British country understood, having to experience the same rite long ago, and pitied the younger nation.

_To lose one's throne of fame, wealth, and tremendous power is like a painful fall from grace…_

England couldn't do anything, couldn't stop what was going to happen, so he closed green eyes instead, as the President of the United States of America finally pronounced emotionlessly, "Therefore, I hereby declare that China… is now the new superpower."

At the end of the end of the declaration, America groaned, body shaking in pained tremors as he fell to the ground on his knees, thin hands covering grief-stricken face. The nation beside him also seemed to tremble, before suddenly, China stilled and smiled.

**X-X-X**


	2. Revelation

**X-X-X**

Russia sat in a scarlet-red armchair, watching Yao lounge lazily on the silk-strewn bed.

"I'm not weak anymore-aru…" the Asian nation said in an almost fascinated voice, looking up at the bed's shadowed canopy. "America has finally fallen…and I have risen."

Ivan's mouth curved up at the smaller man's wondered tone, obviously happy for the latter's success. "You worked so hard to get where you are, da?" The Russian laughed lightly, "So no need to act so amazed, Yao-Yao, you deserve the reward for your work."

China didn't listen, seemingly to not have heard the larger country as he observed his small hands, the blue-green veins leading trails through his body throbbing with every beat of his heart. "I feel stronger…" he murmured, flexing delicate fingers softly. "I feel more alive…more powerful…" He closed his eyes. "Such a _beautiful_ feeling-aru… America must miss it so…"

The Chinese man sat up, sheets rustling in a silent scream.

"I feel like this new strength can conquer other countless nations…" Yao looked up, fixing his colder counterpart with a stare. "Ivan…" The Asian smiled. "Back when you were still a superpower…is this how you were feeling?"

Russia opened his mouth to answer, but felt his heart froze at the new dark look in his lover's eyes.

**X-X-X**


	3. Unrequited

**X-X-X**

England leaned against the bedroom doorway, arms crossed, silently staring America.

The ex-superpower ignored the Briton as he sat in a plain wooden chair facing the window looking outside into clear skies and sunlight.

"Are you finally going to stop moping and get up?" Arthur finally asked, breaking the quiet. "You are America; get back to being like it."

Alfred didn't say anything, body remaining boneless and face impassive, the sun's rays hitting the blonde's glasses in such a way that one couldn't see his blue eyes.

Arthur felt his hands clenched.

It's been three months since the younger nation's fall, and the new persona unsettled England. The silence, the grim, yet emotionless at the same time stare, the blank expression, it wasn't _England's_ familiar Alfred. The rainy island understood how America was feeling, having experienced the loss firsthand when his empire was slowly deteriorating after the Revolution, feeling the wealth and power ebb away like water slipping down the drain.

But it still didn't feel right.

The new sullen America made England somehow feel afraid for the former, it made him feel edgy, made him tense as if electricity was steadily charging up in the atmosphere.

England hated feeling like this.

"I don't feel right anymore, Arthur," America suddenly said, tone hoarse and croaky after months of non usage. Familiar cornflower eyes gazed upon England unfamiliarly. "I don't like it."

The elder nation felt his throat clenched at the soft words, inwardly missing the times the younger called him '_Iggy'_ or '_Artie'_ or some other nonsensical slang that would leave himself yelling at the taller as the latter laughed cheerfully, knowing that the scorn was actually hidden affection in obscene words.

England swallowed, letting his hands fall down to hang at his sides as he stood straight. "Of course it doesn't feel right at first, love," Arthur told America gently. "You're not a superpower anymore, but it'll get better, Alfred, I promise."

The glasses-wearing man shook his head in an almost childish manner if not for the agonized, angry flare in his eyes. "It's _not_ going to be alright," the large country snapped back, expression twisting. "Not like this, not…" He slumped. "I'm weak now," Alfred whispered, beginning to shake.

Seeing the young nation seemingly break down, showing feeling after three months, Arthur quickly strode forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde, holding him close.

"Oh, Alfred…" England sighed quietly, using the voice he spoke back in the early days of America's life. "It doesn't matter if you're weak or strong…"

All of a sudden, the Briton felt his world shift, and he found himself with his back on America's wooden floor, the larger nation looming over him, hands clamping his own thin wrists down.

"'Doesn't_ matter'?"_ America hissed out, glaring at England with such rage it made the latter's heart skip a frantic beat. "I'm _weak_ now; I'm not the number one anymore. I lost my strength, my _power_. I'm not a superpower nation now, Arthur."

England immediately began struggling, breaking one limb free. "Let me go, you sodding git!" the English nation gasped, shocked at the outburst. "Get off!"

Alfred watched the island's thrashing, surprise evident in his eyes, before he seemingly sobered, loosening his grip.

Feeling the younger let up the pressure on his hands, Arthur stopped moving, looking up into blue eyes. He waited.

"See what I mean?" America smirked bitterly. "You can break free from my hands now. When I was a superpower, you couldn't, no matter how much you tried, and I had to restrain myself from accidentally hurting you. Now, I'm using everything I got, but you could still _break away._" The taller nation laughed mirthlessly. "I'm nothing now. _Nothing._"

Alfred leaned down, burying his head under England's chin. "I can't feel it anymore…" he murmured. "The strength surging naturally through my blood…the power that made me feel like I could do _anything_…gone."

England felt something wet sliding down his neck, and he frozed in shock.

America was crying.

"I'm the _hero_," the younger sobbed into the kink of the Brit's neck angrily, sounding small and lost, a memory back from the 1700s. "But how can I be if I'm not strong anymore?"

As America cried, Arthur stared up at the ceiling, a hand reaching up to stroke the former super nation's hair gently. "I don't care if you're strong or not, Alfred," he repeated again, softly over the other's sobbing. "I'll still love you."

Alfred continued his crying, and with a pained throb in his chest, England knew that the American would never truly hear his words, because the younger would never love him. Even though they acted like partners, England wasn't that naïve to even _hope_ that his former charge would love him, would smile and truthfully say, "_I love you, Artie"_ without breaking eye contact and look away.

The United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland was a realist. But that didn't make the unrequited love hurt any less.

After a few moments, America calmed down, body now draped lightly over the Englishman's form. "Arthur…" Alfred began, voice young and dull. "Is…is this how you always feel…?"

England didn't say anything, knowing that the bright nation meant his weakness, his loss of strength after his broken empire, and so instead, continued to pet the larger nation's hair silently.

They both knew the answer to the question anyway.

**X-X-X**


	4. Alliance

**X-X-X**

The sun's rays warm the stones of the Great Wall, and Russia reveled in the heat, rolling up the sleeves of his long jacket, exposing pale skin, as he was usually accustomed to the biting cold of his country.

"This is an amazing view, da?" Ivan commented conversationally, looking over the side of the wall at the industrial-styled buildings, market, and mortal civilians. In the far reaches of the horizon lay the countryside, and the Russian could see the tell-tale greenery of the rice plants and fields, sunlight making everything look fresh and vibrant.

It was truly an amazing sight.

"China's beautiful, Yao-Yao," the could country finally summed up, but he wasn't looking at the land anymore, instead, switching his violet gaze onto the elder nation standing beside him, his words holding a double meaning. '_**You**__ are beautiful.'_

China took no heed of the larger nation's hidden, lovingly spoken compliment, face thoughtful as brown eyes stared off in the distance. A breeze came up, blowing some of the Chinese man's dark hair astray, and Ivan drew up a bare arm, long-fingered hand smoothing his lover's locks back in place, before sliding down, cupping a slightly sun-kissed cheek.

"I wonder what it would be like if I had more land-aru…" Yao mused, leaning into the Russian's touch.

The cold nation stiffened at the smaller country's words. He began to draw his hand back, but China quickly grabbed it and held it to his cheek, turning his head to stare into the taller lover's eyes.

"Ivan…" Yao cocked his head to the side, drawing circles into the larger hand cupping his face. "Do you love me?"

"Da," Ivan answered immediately, but for some reason, he felt…an ominous feeling creeping up his spine. He ignored it. "_Wo ai ni._"

The Chinese man smiled. "Will you follow me wherever I go-aru?"

Ivan nodded. "Da."

Yao leaned closer, letting go of the large hand, his own limb trailing up the Russian's broad shoulders. "Will you obey what I say?" He whispered, pulling the taller close.

Slight hesitation, but a clear reply nonetheless. "…Da."

"Then, let's have an alliance-aru," China replied, a strange expression that Ivan didn't like taking over his face.

Russia forced a slight chuckle. "Silly Yao~! We already have an alliance—"

"No," Yao interjected, shaking his head in an almost amused way. "I mean a _nation alliance_-aru. Where if I go to war, you help my side, and vice versa…a marriage alliance."

Ivan felt his eyes widen imperceptibly. "Yao…are you…are you considering in creating a…?"

Yao just gaze back at him knowingly.

"Yao-Yao," Russia said, a minute hint of uncharacteristic panic in his voice. "This- this is strange- we-what about our governments?"

Yao continued to smile. "What about them-aru?" he lightly asked, tone soft…_dangerous_. "Won't you join me, Ivan?"

The cold nation stared back uncertainly. But…

"_YA lyublyu tebya," _China whispered, both hands holding his pale ones gently.

And Ivan knew his fate was sealed.

"I will join…" Russia finally agreed, squeezing the smaller ones in turn.

Yao's strange expression melted into something sweeter, Ivan's _familiar_ Yao.

"Then let's seal our alliance with a kiss-aru," China laughed, and the cold nation felt comforted by the beautiful sound, felt happy at the Chinese man's smile…

Yet his heart felt heavy as somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered why Yao's lips were so _cold._

**X-X-X**


	5. War

**X-X-X **

"England… I want to go to war."

Arthur looked up from his book, staring at the American sitting in the loveseat across from him. "What?"

America grinned. "I. _Want_. To go. To. War," the younger emphasized each word slowly, as if the elder couldn't understand.

"I bloody heard what you said, you git," the Briton snapped, large eyebrows furrowing. "But why in blazes do you want to go to war? You just barely got back on your feet after paying all that debt you owed China."

Alfred's smile froze, but he still pleasantly went on calmly. "That's _exactly_ why."

The island nation blinked. "Exactly why what…?" he questioned, hearing a small sense of alarm creeping in his voice, even though he didn't know the reason. "America, be more specific, would you?"

The larger nation settled back in the seat, propping his feet up on the coffee table despite the English country's dark scowl.

"China," America said lazily, idly playing with the hem of his bomber jacket. "I paid him back, yeah, but think about it. Since he's a superpower now, a superpower _communist _nation, don't you know that countries like that's gonna waste all that money for nothing? That's why I want to go to war. I worked hard to pay that oriental bastard back, and he's gonna waste it like the red fucker he is."

"It's '_going',_ not '_gonna',_" England instinctively corrected, before frowning. "America, that notion is _absurd._ What are you, still a child? It's _his_ money now, not yours. Are you willing to risk war just for that?"

America gave him a level, blue-eyed stare. Arthur tensed at the pure _hatred_ in those beautiful depths, feeling wary and frozen.

"_Yes,_" Alfred intoned softly, putting his feet down as he leaned forward. "I'm willing to risk war."

_To take back my superpower title,_ was the silent meaning.

"England," America said, looking intently into green eyes. "I want you to join me."

Arthur felt his lips pull back in a snarl of his own accord. "You're insane."

It wasn't an answer.

America just smiled. Then he stood up and sauntered out of the room. Minutes passed before the blonde returned, holding something that made shivers run up the Brit's spine like wolves on a hunt.

Alfred was holding the very same musket from the American Revolution that he used against England.

"Arthur," America said again, now pointing the firearm at England's chest, the scar on the weapon noticeable. "I want you to join me. I won't repeat myself."

The Briton wasn't afraid. Even if Alfred did pull the trigger and kill him, he'll just be resurrected once again, continuing to exist as his land did in turn. It wouldn't matter.

It was wrong. England knew, to go to war with China. Many will die, many nations will suffer, and the world would scream…

But the slightly hidden pleading look in the younger's azure eyes seduced England's will, took it, and no matter how much he knew it was wrong, no matter how much of the consequences he would have, no matter who else had to be hurt, he could never refuse America.

England hated the way the other had such a hold on him, hated the unrequited love that followed, hated how he could crumble just by a word or smile. He hated the brighter nation so much, he wished he had never met the other, never had found him in the new land, never had taken him in and raised him, caring for him, growing to love him, he _hated_ it so.

But he still loved America, even though he knew that the very same love would be his downfall…

"Fine." Was England's answer.

America lowered the Revolutionary musket, smirking in triumph.

…He didn't care. Not anymore.

**X-X-X**


	6. Hold

**X-X-X**

Taiwan gave a blood-curdling shriek as the knife dug ever more sharply in her abdomen, thrashing around the blade like a wriggling worm.

China watched the younger Asian squirm, a morbid little smile on his lips. "Mei," the small man said, voice almost gentle. "Now will you pledge your allegiance to me-aru?" He twisted the knife to help punctuate his request, eyes glittering as she struggled in pain.

A shrill scream was her reply.

Russia observed the scene, unsmiling, skin and clothes equally covered in red mercury from the Taiwanese nation's body. The pipe he held in his hand was also blood-stained, it having fulfilled its violent duty. Ivan clutched the pipe tighter, trying to conceal the minute shaking of his red hands, feeling slightly ill.

It felt wrong. But it shouldn't be.

It's just his same old Yao, Russia told himself mentally, resisting the urge to walk away out the room as his lover raised a small hand and stab out Mei's right eye, her shrieks of pain and anger echoing all around like some malicious song.

The bloodshed and violence wasn't anything new, for the cold nation had gone through and did worse, but seeing how China applied to it, seeing how Yao, _his Yao_, hurt and conquer others was…

Ivan should be happy. Wasn't this his long ago wish? For Yao to become stronger, so that the two could make the world become one with them.

He should be happy.

Yao was now a superpower, the nations were slowly coming together, and soon, they would all be one.

It was everything he wanted.

Yet…

The looks on both North and South Koreas' faces as Russia launched a surprise invasion were filled with terror, and both brothers quickly succumbed to the larger nation's might…

The way India collapse after China's troops ravaged each and every village, burning, stealing, _killing…_

How Vietnam resisted each and every attack from both China and Russia, snarling and cursing both of them, when finally, the napalm bombings overwhelmed her, and she fell, deep in a coma as her jungles burned and her people wailed…

And now, it was Taiwan's turn to join the new alliance. The Empire.

It was alright, Ivan thought, what Yao was doing wasn't wrong. This was his Yao-Yao, and the Chinese superpower knew best, and what he wanted, Russia would willingly help give. Even if it meant that many nations would get hurt, weak civilians would be destroyed, land ravaged, it would be alright…

Because it was his China.

Of course, their bosses disagreed tremendously to their idea of making the world become one, but they were soon silenced and China and Russia appointed other humans that were willing to accept the new ideas, willing to increase their land and power, to the seat of being the country's second in command, to help gather troops and weapons.

"Come now, Mei-Mei," China whispered in a slightly sing-song way. "This could all stop if you pledge your loyalty to me-aru~! Really, I don't like hurting my little sister…" But the twisted smirk seemed to contradict his words as he dug the sharp blade deeper into her stomach, relishing the tears that spilled down the pretty, bloody face.

Taiwan bit her lip, muffling another screech at the blinding pain, banging her head back against the stone floor over and over, hoping to black out with no success, her chains clinking against one another at the harsh movement.

"I-I pledge my loyalty-" the Taiwanese finally began to croak, muscles seizing as the knife was pulled out…

Then promptly jammed into and between her ribs, China grinning in delight as she screamed.

"W-w-_what?"_ She managed to sob out, blood welling out of her wound.

"In _my_ language, dear sister," Yao said amusedly, hand clenched on the blade. "Pledge yourself to my empire in _Chinese_."

Russia was startled out of the scene as one of his soldiers came in, interrupting Taiwan as she began to stutter out the agreement to the alliance in Yao's language.

"I-I- I-" the Russian soldier repeated in shock, staring at the Asian girl's mutilated state, and the blood splatters on Russia and China's clothes.

China stood up disdainfully from his crouch, irritated that someone had interrupted his fun.

"What?" The Chinese country snapped angrily, brown eyes dark. "What is it-aru?"

"I- I just received the news that A-America is declaring war," the soldier sputtered, already backing out of the room. "England is his ally, right now, a-and I think they'll get more-" The soldier turned tail and ran.

Russia watched his man's retreating back, as China stepped lightly by his side.

"So America wants to play-aru?" Yao mused, linking hands with Ivan. He smiled. "I accept."

Tilting his head, the Asian nation said to Taiwan. "Pledge your loyalty now-aru."

The wounded girl gave a shuddering breath, before whispering her agreement, her voice sounding like dry, rustling leaves.

The small Chinese man then looked up at the taller, eyes big and innocent-looking, despite the spilt blood running down his face. "Stay by me, Ivan?" he asked, tone sounding like a small child asking to play outside.

"Always," Russia agreed, head being lowered down as his bloodier lover had the back of his neck in grip.

As Taiwan's pained words continued to pledge, Ivan thought how China's hold was now stronger than his.

**X-X-X**


	7. Together

**X-X-X**

A knock came upon the door.

England sighed, looking up from the casualty reports on his and America's countries, before standing and stalking towards the entranceway, intent on giving the knocker a piece of his mind for interrupting his tiring work.

It had been at least 2 weeks into the war, and already, their side was exhausting in supplies and soldiers, with China gaining immense strength and numbers as he continued his conquering crusade on the other Asian nations, Russia helping by taking over the other northern personifications.

England didn't know what to do.

Flinging open his front door, England opened his mouth to yell, "What the _bloody_ hell do you-" Then he stopped. "America?"

Alfred grinned at the stunned look in green eyes. "Hi Iggy!" The spectacled blonde greeted cheerfully, traipsing inside England's house in an ungraceful manner.

Arthur followed closely behind. "What the bloody hell did you do, Alfred?" the Briton demanded, grabbing the younger's broad shoulder. "You- you're covered in blood! Are you hurt-?"

"Oh, I'm not hurt!" America laughed, and he suddenly swung around and encased England in a bear hug, resting his chin on the shorter man's shoulder. "Not. At. All." He laughed as the latter flinched, hearing an insane note in the sound. Then England smelled it.

"Alfred, are you drunk?" The island exclaimed incredulously, trying to pull himself out of the American's grasp, smelling a strong sense of alcohol from the younger nation's lips.

America held on, nuzzling England's jacket fabric. "Yeah," the larger slurred happily. "I'm drunk-" He giggled, "—on life!"

"Alfred-"

"I killed them, Artie," the taller nation sang, rubbing his hands all over the Brit's clothes, leaving bloody trails. "I killed them."

England frozed. "Who…?" he said, hesitantly…_afraid._

America pulled back slightly and smiled reassuringly, but the lamplight that shined on his youthful face made the shadows lengthen, and the smile became a twisted smirk, his glasses shined in a way that hid his eyes.

"I killed my president and your prime minister, Iggy," the American said calmly, yet the grip on England's arms didn't lessen. "I killed them."

Arthur felt as if he was being punched in the stomach. "What…_what?_" the Briton managed to gasp out, wrenching himself away from the younger man's hold. "A-America, please, please tell me you're bloody joking-"

"It's no joke," Alfred said, confirming the other's fear. The sunny blonde grinned. "It's not a joke, Iggy. I killed them. Killed them in such ways that anyone that could just take _one_ peek, will know that they're deader than a doornail." A giggle erupted from the larger nation's mouth involuntarily, and as if a dam was broken, he began to full blown on laughing, bending over as he clutched his middle.

Staring at his former charge continue to laugh insanely, England felt bile rise in his throat, felt such a _horror_ that it made him want to cover his ears and start screaming. Instead, he swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered, "_Why?"_

Hearing the question, America stopped his chortling and smiled, grabbing the suddenly boneless Brit's arm and swinging the latter to land on top of the couch, he himself clambering eagerly over the stiff body.

"Aww, Iggy~" Alfred cooed softly, rubbing his cheek against the rainy island's, smearing his dead superior's blood all over the pale face. "I just _had_ to do it. They didn't agree with my plans, they didn't like how I wanted to run things, they didn't want to fight against those damn _Communist-"_ the spectacled blonde added a snarl of emphasis on the word, "—really, they just didn't agree with me. And being the hero I am, I decided to get rid of them, so that they wouldn't get in the way of my saving of the millions, liberating against that of China and Russia, those _bastards."_

America gave a sigh, letting his body fully rest on England. "I didn't _want_ to do it, Artie," the American explained, looping fingers through the English country's own. "But I _had_ to, and I _know_ you understand Arthur, because me and you are the same." He lifted his head, staring into England's green, smiling so gently, it hurt. "We're Capitalist."

Arthur stayed silent, too stunned, too goddamned _shocked_, to even think about uttering a word, to say anything at _all._

"Also, a few days before I killed our bosses…" Alfred added in, laying his blonde head on the Englishman's chest, listening to the slow, steady heartbeats through the army-issued clothes. "I spoke to Canada's."

England gave a sudden lurch, and America chuckled, holding both of the Briton's hands tightly. "No, no," he said, amusedly, blue eyes twinkling like small stars behind glass. "I didn't have to get rid of him, because he _agreed_ to my plans. Now Mattie's gonna be on our side!"

"Matthew?" England finally croaked out, eyes disbelieving and wide. "Matthew?"

"I also tried to tell Mexico and Cuba, and all the rest about joining my side," Alfred went on, "But they said '_no'_." The large ex-superpower shook his head almost sadly, as he said softly, "Too bad I won't let them have a choice…"

The island nation felt his soul and heart freeze at those particular words, registering bit by bit of the meanings, and the definitions in his mind.

"What do you mean you won't let them have a choice…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" America gave him a bemused look. "I'm going to have to make them join my side, whether by force or not, they _will_ join."

England sat up, shoving the larger off with a grunt and scooted, back hitting the arm rest of the couch.

America blinked at the display of strength, a little surprised at the elder. "England…?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Arthur demanded, drawing his knees up. "You-you're making it sound like…"

Alfred moved closer, cocking his blonde head to the side. "'Like…'?" he asked curiously, but the knowing glint in his eyes betrayed what he thought the other was about to say.

England swallowed, feeling goose bumps begin to run all over his body. "You're making it sound like you...that if they don't cooperate…you'll begin to conquer nations." The bushy-browed nation looked up, almost pleadingly at the American. "You wouldn't do that…right, Alfred?"

America didn't answer, only thoughtfully staring at the smaller man, instead.

England started to feel some hope, that maybe, just _maybe_, Alfred hasn't fallen in too deep yet, that the younger nation won't have to experience the power and pain that came with the conquering of others, that maybe, Alfred was truly a good person, just a bit misguided, that he wouldn't fall into temptation, that his Alfred, _his,_ was still just that- _Alfred._

Then America's mouth curved up, and England felt his hope sink like a broken boat.

"I'll do what I have to do, Arthur," Alfred said evenly, "Even if I have to resort to that, I'll do it, whatever it takes to get rid of evil." He grinned crookedly. "I _am_ the hero, after all."

Hearing those words uttered in such a _naïve,_ innocent tone, England felt his hands clenched, and he spat out venomously, "Hero my arse, you're just like _China _and _Russia." _He glared, green eyes staring into shocked blue. "Now that I think about it, you and they are _just_ the same."

A blow collided with his face, and Arthur fell backwards, head landing on the arm cushion, blood welling into his mouth from his cut lip.

"Don't you _dare_ even associate me with those _Commies_," America seethed, gloved hands holding the island nation down as he loomed threateningly over him, "I'm _Capitalist_, and whatever I do, it's never, _never going to be_ anything like what those Communist bastards would do."

"Oh?" England snarled, blood running down his pale chin. "What makes your reasoning sound any better? You just told me you would _conquer_ other nations if they refused you, that makes you no better than what China's doing now!"

"I'm different!" the larger nation insisted angrily, "I'm _good_, and I'll only take over other personifications if they won't help me fight against China! And you _know _we have to defeat him. We _have_ to stop him from spreading the Communist disease, we have to, Arthur, we _have_ to."

"Do we?" England questioned coolly, eyes frigid. "Why must it be we?"

America leaned down, face close to the Briton's. "Yes, we," the bespectacled man murmured softly, "I need you, Arthur, I need you as much as you need me. We're a team, you and I, and we have to stick together to go against the things that threaten the way we are."

Even though America's words sounded warm and love-filled, England knew better, knew so much _better._

'_I need you to help me become a superpower again, Arthur,'_ were the hidden meanings, '_I need you because you use to be an Empire, you can help me.'_

England didn't say anything. He was too tired, tired of fighting…

"Don't go against me, Arthur," Alfred said gently, but underneath the sugary coat, laid dark malice. "You're Capitalist, just like me. I don't want to hurt you, Arthur; I don't want to treat you like Commie scum, so stay by me and don't rebel, okay?" The American leaned, breaths fanning England's face. "Okay?"

"Yes," the English man finally answered, closing his eyes. "Yes, Alfred."

America grinned, drunken look back in his eyes. "Good."

Then the taller blonde leaned down, kissing the Briton's lips, and England thought about how the alcohol that America had consumed somehow tasted too right with his own spilt blood.

**X-X-X**

_**UnluckyWriter**__: Jeez…America and China seem to have lost it, and Russia and England seem to be weak sentimental people, huh? But they're like, not! Here's the reason of their OOCness:_

_America's acting the way he is, because he was a superpower for like, the majority of his short life, and having something that long and then taken away is traumatizing on the guy, so that's why he's acting the way he is. In my opinion, I think he's a twisted, insane, multiple-personality-disordered person, yet with a nice, good heart…Yeah, it's affectionate hate._

_China's acting the way he is, because he's never been a superpower, so the combination of power/strength, is messing with his smart thinking._

_Russia's acting too nice is because he thought he was the only one capable of acting cruel, until he witnessed what Yao could do to the extreme, so he's in shock._

_England here, is acting too compliant towards America, I know, but think about it, he took care of the guy when America was younger, and he's use to complying with his every request, so with the combination with his totally not platonic love, it's gonna prove disastrous. Don't worry; it's going to change soon…maybe._

_So…there ya have it._

_Review…please? =3_


End file.
